


【路段】新婚快乐

by Nornor



Category: ABO - Fandom, 我喜欢你的信息素, 路段 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nornor/pseuds/Nornor
Kudos: 107





	【路段】新婚快乐

-感谢你赐我一场光怪陆离  
-能够再抱着说爱

**“你想好了？”他的呼吸有些热，低声提醒：“你的腺体和一般Omega不同，终生标记是洗不掉的。”**  
  
 **“一旦做了标记，你就得跟我绑一起了。”他说话时尽可能拿捏着分寸，不让自己的话语听起来太过强势：“除了我，再也没有Alpha能闻得到你的味道，你身上也会永远留下我的信息素。”**  
  
 **明明是早就知道的事情，被他在这种场合叙述出来，段嘉衍莫名有些耳热。**  
  
 **他点了点头，而后说：“想好了。”**  
  
 **他能感觉到，因为他的举动，路星辞在尽量克制着自己的情绪。**  
  
 **段嘉衍仰起头，催促性地蹭了蹭他的脖颈。**  
  
 **“你不在发情期，暂时还不能终生标记。”路星辞握住他的手，把段嘉衍手边的药盒轻轻推开。像是觉得他自己买这种药很有意思，路星辞眉目舒展，笑了笑：“有点可惜，今晚用不上这个。”**  
  
 **“Alpha用信息素，可以让Omega直接进入发情期。”段嘉衍忽然道。**  
  
 **路星辞闻言，有些错愕地抬了下眼皮，注视着他。**  
  
 **“我的发情期就在最近几天，”段嘉衍见他直勾勾地盯着自己，顿了顿，把后半句话补充完整：“提前一下也没什么关系。”**  
  
 **路星辞忍了忍，勉强维持着理智，向他说明利害：“可以是可以，但可能不怎么舒服。”**  
  
 **“那也没什么。”段嘉衍见他沉默，忽然笑起来：“跟你说个事儿。”**  
  
 **他以目示意那盒避孕药：“你洗澡的时候，我已经吃过药了。”**  
  
 **段嘉衍主动凑过去，在他脸上轻轻一啄：**  
  
 **“来吧。”**  
  
只在短暂的一瞬间，汹涌而来的木质青柠横扫了段嘉衍理智尚存大脑，充斥了整个房间。路星辞将扣住他的双手交叠固定在头顶，低头纠缠他的舌尖追寻他逐渐泛红的眼尾，陷在柔软的床铺里。  
  
被迫进入发情期对于Omega来说并不是件多么舒适的事情。平静的体内如同有彗星坠落，从脖颈后的腺体到小腹后的尾椎骨在愈渐滚烫的体温下持续刺痛发麻。段嘉衍试图让自己在路星辞的信息素内保持一丝丝清明，好让他能够记住路星辞今晚的模样。  
  
清冽的苍兰从段嘉衍的身体里溢出，是林间的涓涓细流在路星辞铺天盖地的冲击下，化为水雾，融入木制更胜的青柠里，包裹他，安抚他，告诉路星辞他就在这里，他丧失了逃跑的本能，赤身包裹的是路星辞的长达数年的或为强烈或为温柔的喜欢，路星辞想做什么都可以。  
  
路星辞的喉间克制不住低喘，他抬手撩开了段嘉衍系在身上的浴袍，吻在他的微微颤动的喉结上，向下吻到他突起的锁骨，身下的人垂眸看他，被扣住双手做不了动作，双唇被吻得鲜红，他小声说：“路星辞......你快一点，亲亲我。”  
  
路星辞闻言放开了他的双手，抬眸冲他笑了，说：“好。”  
  
胸前得凸起被啄住，舌尖撵着那一小点把它捋平凹陷，又把他吮吸着突起，他寻到段嘉衍的垂在身边的右手十指相扣，一手附在另一侧的红点，指尖搓揉。路星辞的亲吻堪称温柔，与周遭不断叫嚣的信息素形成了鲜明对比，他吻过向下，路过小小圆润的肚脐，咬着段嘉衍腰侧的软肉不肯松嘴，他看着段嘉衍皎白的身体上被他的亲吻弄出点点通红映在他的眼底：“阿也今天也开花了，真好看。”  
  
段嘉衍硬得生疼，他仰着脖子一口深呼吸吐得断断续续，后面变得潮湿起来，他感觉有好多水要出来，但路星辞还没有打开它，它只能沿着褶皱细细密密往外渗，渗得段嘉衍痒痒，他开始控制不住自己想要扭动的身体，腺体已经不再刺痛了，只是烧的他头脑发烫，他想要路星辞的信息素，包裹着他还不够，要他进来，越深越好。  
  
段嘉衍垂首抚在路星辞的侧脸，房间里的空调温度打得很低，但他还是摸到了一手的汗，拇指蹭过路星辞的眼睑，微微用力抬手想让埋在小腹的路星辞看看他，路星辞抬头撞进段嘉衍一片潮湿的眼眸。  
  
“哥哥今天也好看”，段嘉衍笑道，“好看的哥哥做的标记肯定也好看”。  
  
段嘉衍太硬了，他不知道路星辞是不是更甚，但他的性器已经完全勃起，一颤一颤蹭在路星辞的脸颊。路星辞偏头含住了它，扣住了段嘉衍的手。他探到后面的穴口，被褥已经泛潮了，被迫发情的穴口没有软的那么快，在段嘉衍的收缩一下甚至还更紧了，路星辞按压着穴口探入食指指尖，软肉纠缠的感觉让他闭紧了双眼，藏住了眼底的失控。  
  
段嘉衍的前身包裹在一片湿濡里，舌头划过柱体，抚过龟头处的凹陷，激得他收不住声，小声嘤咛，喉底得声音像是在求饶又像是无法控制的欢愉。

他能听到下身发出的咕叽咕叽声，不断涌出水来，沿着股缝向下，混在一起的或许还有路星辞没能含住的津液，顺着囊袋也一路向下，但他不知道，他抓住段嘉衍的手松松紧紧，小幅挺动着腰身，在路星辞三指挠到前列腺的时候，给了路星辞一记深喉。路星辞统统都接住了。这里的苍兰要浓郁一些，混在腥膻里，似是能够安抚路星辞的焦躁，但路星辞知道，这不过是饮鸩止渴。  
  
段嘉衍失神了很久，他听到路星辞在耳边喊他阿也阿也，撩开他搭在前额汗湿了的软发，另一只手却还附在他刚射过却因为发情而无法疲软的下身上轻轻揉捏着。  
  
“啊...路星辞，你好能忍啊，怎么还不来呀...”他像是不知道现在的自己是有多危险，踩在Alpha仅存的理智线上撩拨，“我也让你....舒服舒服。”  
  
路星辞看过AO的片，翻了很多很多视频看，可是成结的时候每个Omega都在哭泣着想要逃离，像是在痛哭要被Alpha囚禁的一生。他一想到要承受这种痛苦的人是段嘉衍，极强的占有本能竟然站了下风，不能终身标记又怎么样，不能生育又怎么样，段嘉衍不喜欢他了，那一定是他做的不好，他就跟在屁股后面重新追回来，段嘉衍要是一直喜欢他，那就最好了，他就一直一直疼他，要他做世界上最快乐的Omega，不要痛也不要哭。  
  
段嘉衍说他会一直一直喜欢路星辞。他就心软的一塌糊涂。他在的丛林里开盛开着漫山遍野的花，都是路星辞给的，有含苞待放，有正是灿烂，也有绿油油的小果实。他知道段嘉衍也想给他所有最好的东西。  
  
段嘉衍已经完全进入发情状态了，潮红开始向颈部蔓延，他被翻了过来跪趴着，身后覆着路星辞，路星辞控制不住，在微张的小口上顶，他说：“段嘉衍，我要进来了。”，还没有等腰回应，便挺身而入。段嘉衍被这一下逼出了眼泪，太深了，路星辞没有磨蹭，整根都进来了。脖颈后的腺体被咬住，湿热的呼吸喷在上面，路星辞的信息素终于渐渐进入了身体。身后的人吮着那块软肉开始动作，每一下都很慢也很用力，想要疯狂地占有对方，也想要让对方舒服。  
  
可段嘉衍觉得不行，他向后伸出手摸到路星辞紧实的大腿，想要让他快一点，却被对方一把拉住了手被迫挺起了上半身，腰线绷出漂亮的半月形，在路星辞眼里是汗涔涔的冷白月在他的手里开始变热。抽插的速度开始变快，路星辞一手按着段嘉衍的小腹确保每一下都能顶到深处，一手环过段嘉衍的脖子，让他扭过头和他接吻，段嘉衍回吻他，舔着他的齿缝。  
  
段嘉衍在邀请他。  
  
和路星辞交合的地方哪哪都是湿的，沿着段嘉衍的腿根留下乳白色的液体。  
  
“阿也，你是水做的吗？”  
  
“嗯...啊啊，路路唔唔唔......”路星辞不想听到段嘉衍的求饶，垂首又缠住了他的舌。  
  
太可怕了，段嘉衍想，他快要跪不住了，也无法控制自己的信息素，被路星辞溃败，被路星辞吃干抹净。好一朵美丽的小苍兰，春风吹又生。  
  
路星辞不太清醒了，极具压迫的信息素释放在外层，让住在同一层楼的宋意被迫打了针抑制剂逃出了酒店大楼，又为段嘉衍求了平安。而内里的信息素又稍稍柔和，裹挟着段嘉衍，让他陷在里面沉沉浮浮。段嘉衍已经趴了下去，路星辞双手扣着他的腰毫不留情顶撞，磨蹭到了生殖腔紧闭的入口，段嘉衍蒙在枕头里叫着，发出无意义的声词，也叫路星辞的名字。  
  
路星辞也俯下身，伏在段嘉衍身上，他伸手拉直了段嘉衍的脚，让他整个人都趴在被褥里，穴道里缩得更紧了，缴得路星辞喘不过气，狠狠往里面顶了两下。被褥是刺绣的，磨蹭着段嘉衍粉色的性器，他从枕头里抬起头，今晚头一次哭着想跑，受不住了，身前和身后的双重快感让他头皮发麻，脚趾都绷了起来。  
  
  
“路星....辞，啊啊嗯，不行，这样...别啊....呜呜别....”  
  
可路星辞不让，他的手从段嘉衍的脖颈前环过，扣住了肩膀，让他生生受着，另一只手探到段嘉衍身下握住了他的勃起。好湿啊。手随着身后的动作撸了两下，段嘉衍哑声尖叫着再度泄了干净。他是彻底失了魂。可他没有办法缓过劲儿来，因为身后的人仍旧在不依不饶的动作，磨蹭着他的腺体，让他止不住收缩颤抖。  
  
“路星辞....转转..过来，我想看看你。”他觉得身体里的东西越来越大，越来越硬，他都要撑炸了。他想摸摸路星辞，让他不要紧张。  
  
路星辞好像没听到，继续着他的动作，频率却渐渐慢了下来，停下的时候撅着嘴抽了出来，垂着眼眸看着身下的人像是不满的小孩。  
  
段嘉衍脱力地冲他笑：“别不开心，把我翻过来，就让你进去。我想抱着你。”  
  
路星辞很乖，他把段嘉衍翻了过来，拽着他的脚腕向上迭起而后架住了段嘉衍的膝窝向下沉了腰进去，惹的路星辞一声喟叹。  
  
要顶到了。

段嘉衍软的不行，身上软，里面也软，受着路星辞的一波又一波。他抬起双手捧着路星辞的脸，望进他的眸子里，看到里面一片漆黑，中间有着亮亮的自己。段嘉衍好喜欢，他仰起下颌吻上了他的眼睛。  
  
“嗯”  
  
路星辞在段嘉衍的亲吻里翻滚起了更为汹涌的欲望，充满爱意的情绪把段嘉衍困了满怀，他把段嘉衍埋在胸口，左手互在他的头顶，他低头吻着段嘉衍得发心，下身不受控制地抽插起来。  
  
**饶是再怎么美化，褪去情和爱的包裹，AO标记本质是类似于烙印一样的东西。**  
  
 **真正到了那一步，Omega的本能依旧让段嘉衍很痛苦。**  
  
路星辞破开了生殖腔小小的口子，腹间传来持续的刺痛，因为路星辞太大太硬了，柔软的生殖腔像是无法承受般排斥着绞痛。  
  
再一点点，路星辞就可以完全进来了。  
  
可他停住了。路星辞深深吸了口气，压下了想要撕裂身下人的欲望，惊得段嘉衍睁开了眼。他微抬起起身去安抚身下已经开始泪流满面的人，饶是之前做的再怎么舒服，仍旧要让他承受这样的痛苦。  
  
“阿也，阿也...”  
  
路星辞看着躺在他臂弯里的人，小小的，因为疼痛，唇色已经没有那么红润了，只是微微张着口穿喘着气。路星辞一口一口啄着段嘉衍，吻过他的眉星、眼角、鼻尖、侧脸，下身一点一点往腔口里蹭。  
  
“阿也，我在，我爱你。”  
  
路星辞在他的身体里胀大成结，牢牢堵住了腔口后，开始了漫长的标记。  
  
**身心都仿佛被禁锢住，神志混沌不清。没有丝毫的隐私，也没有安全感。**  
  
 **即使在心里不停地暗示，和他做标记的是他喜欢的人，还是会想要逃避。**  
  
 **段嘉衍终于知道，为什么那么多Omega都会哭得上气不接下气。**  
  
**在这种情况下，人确实会崩溃。**  
  
属于自己的小苍兰退无可退淹没在路星辞的气息里，抗拒、疼痛都是他的本能。紧紧抓着床单的手指骨泛白，消耗着仅有的力气。  
  
以后他就是路星辞一个人的小苍兰，路星辞答应他，会把他养得健健康康。  
  
**眼泪从他琥珀色的眼睛里流出来，一滴一滴，淌过下巴。**  
  
 **意识朦胧中，段嘉衍听见有人在喊他的名字。**  
  
 **喊的是他的小名，声音很轻，有一搭没一搭的重复，试图安抚他。**  
  
 **他能感觉到，路星辞替他擦掉了堆积的眼泪。**  
  
 **隐隐约约的，段嘉衍听见了对方的承诺。**  
  
 **他说，**  
  
 **我会对你好、会照顾好你，不要哭。**  
  
 **段嘉衍有气无力地答应一声。**  
  
**到后来，路星辞大概也意识到这事儿不是段嘉衍能控制的。**  
  
 **“想哭就哭吧。”他亲了亲他潮红的脸颊，嗓音温和：“别怕。”**  
  
 **段嘉衍都懒得思考自己现在究竟有多惨了。**  
  
 **有那么些许时间，他甚至觉得大脑都变成了空白。除了抱着他的Alpha，他什么都感觉不到。**  
  
 **乃至于对方在他耳边提要求时，段嘉衍茫然地眨了眨眼：“什么？”**  
  
 **“上午他们说的，我想听。”**  
  
 **“想听什么……”段嘉衍根本没有回想的力气。**  
  
 **路星辞见状，唇角微启，埋头说了句什么。**  
  
 **段嘉衍呃了一声，最后没办法，只能附到路星辞耳边。**  
  
 **他的声音有些颤，带着还没散去的哭腔。**  
  
 **求饶一样：**  
  
 **“老公。”**


End file.
